


Teach you to skate..

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Maybe a ziall where Zayn is this punk bad boy and niall is a frat boy , they meet on the bus where niall falls on top of Zayn and they start flirting with each other and niall learns Zayn how to skate and maybe smut at the end? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach you to skate..

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda long...like 3,000 words or even more. I hope you don't get bored and you'll like it :) Enjoy xx

Niall had the skate board in his hand as he got up into the bus. He was the last one meaning two things; no choices were to sit, and having to manage to walk while the bus is moving. With one hand occupied with his skateboard and the other hand holding his school bag and a lack of luck he had, obviously Niall didn't keep his balance and he ended up falling over on whoever was sitting on the third seat.   
"Sorry!" Niall said blushing and trying to stand up again. "It’s okay, no problem. You can sit here if you want to." Niall looked up to look at this guy who just talked to him. Tattoos on his arms and a few visible through his white T-Shirt on his chest, his ears, eyebrow and the side of his lip pierced. Niall guessed he was one of those 'hardcore-punk-guys' who spent days picking on younger students and making fun of the skaters like Niall.  
"Um, it's okay...uh, thanks. I don't want to disturb you or anything." He straightened up to see if he could find another seat to sit.   
"Everywhere else is full, but if you want to remain standing than go ahead..." he kept looking at Niall expecting him to sit down next to him. Niall thought it would be rude of him if he remained standing so he just sat down next to the tattooed-and-pierced-guy.  
"I'm Zayn by the way," the guy said as he moved so Niall could sit. "I'm Niall." "Which year are you in?" "Junior, you?" "Sophomore." Niall nodded. He was never good in making conversations when he was slightly awkward or scared towards the other person.  
"You skate?" 'Here it comes,' Niall thought, 'a series of stupid jokes and comments!' "Uh, yes I do...why?" Zayn shrugged slightly, "I think it's cool. I always wanted to learn but I didn't have the time or someone to teach me." Niall gasped, "are you joking?!"   
Zayn chuckled at his face, "why should I joke about it?" "I don't know, maybe because you are one of those Punk guys and we don't usually talk. Normally you make fun of us." Zayn frowned slightly, "I'm new to this school, I didn't know that there's a law that I couldn't talk to you!"   
"No no, I mean, usually your group makes fun of us and stuff like that. I mean, I didn't mean that you shouldn't talk to me or anything." "Would you mind if I did?" Niall shook his head, "no no, of course not." Zayn nodded, "okay then, good. Nice to meet you Niall," he said winking at him and Zayn sat up.   
"You're leaving?" Niall asked personally surprised by his own voice tone. Zayn giggled, "Yea, it's my stop. But I'll see you tomorrow yea?" Niall blushed slightly with his chuckle and nodded, "sure, see you tomorrow."  
And they did see each other 'tomorrow', and the one after that and the one after it for the whole week.   
Niall didn't know he had the courage to make the first move. It was Friday evening, on the bus going back home. Zayn was talking about his week and the rest of the weekend but Niall was more thinking on how to put the words after each other.  
"I can teach you how to skate tonight if you want to," he said cutting Zayn mid sentence. Zayn smiled slightly, "is it a date?" Niall blushed deeply at his question, "what? No, I mean, you said you wanted to learn."  
"Okay calm down Ni, I was just joking. Sure, tell me were I could come for you and the time." "Come for me? Do you drive?" Zayn nodded, "yea I do." "Okay then. Um, we could make it at six or seven? We could meet on the bus stage, two stops after yours."  
Zayn nodded, "good see you at six yea?" Niall nodded and Zayn got up exiting the bus.  
Nervous wasn't even the word to explain how Niall was feeling. He wanted to look good but he didn't want to over do it. He fixed his hair and went for a slightly more tight jeans which he borrowed from his brother. At ten minutes to six he took the skate and walked off. His feet were fooling him and a walk which should take ten minutes took him just five minutes.  
But it wasn't just him who couldn't control his things. Somehow, Zayn's car drove faster and he was there six minutes early.  
Niall smiled and he got in Zayn's car, "hey." He smelled a new, nice perfume Zayn was wearing and thanked God that he wasn't the one who made new things for their meeting.   
"To where?" Niall explained the road to the skate park. As usual on Friday nights, it was empty and they got in.  
"You go first," Zayn said and Niall nodded, making a few good tricks making Zayn chuckle and applaud him.  
It took Zayn uncountable amount of falls, slips and trips off and with the skateboard but eventually he learned how to ride it along a few meters.  
"Oh god Zee, it took you an hour and a half!" Niall shouted laughing, "it's fifteen minutes to eight." Zayn pouted, "Not funny idiot!" "I'm hungry. Let's go get a take away and eat somewhere." "I could drive to some place quiet were to eat." Niall nodded, "good, let's go!" and Niall ran off quickly Zayn following him holding his board.  
They bought food from the place Niall suggested and Zayn drove to some kind of abandoned area, fields and nothing else.  
They got out, sitting on the ground with the boxes of food around them.   
Niall finished first and he lied down, "god I feel so stuffed," he groaned. "Obviously, you almost ate everything," Zayn teased. Niall blushed, "I did not!" Zayn laughed at him, "you so did! You eat a lot Ni." "Why you prefer people who eat a few?" Niall said frowning.  
Zayn laughed and leaned down next to Niall, "no, I like people who eat a lot." Niall chuckled softly, "okay then."   
They remained quiet for a few moments looking around. "Can you take off all those piercings from your face?" Niall asked.  
Zayn had much more than what he saw the first day. He had two on one eyebrow, three on the other one, two through his bottom lip, he had one on his nose, ears, chin and another on his cheek. Niall wondered how he even resisted his face.  
"Why?" Zayn asked confused. Niall shrugged, "cause I want to see your face not rings!"  
Zayn chuckled surprised at what Niall said, "Oh! Okay then. I'll try taking them off." And he did take them off slowly, eventually all his facial rings were off and he rubbed his face at the new feeling without the rings.  
"Well, you certainly look better without all that stuff on your face!" "So you're saying I didn't look good with them?" Niall blushed again, "that's not what I said!" Zayn kept the smile on his lips and he looked up closing his eyes.  
"What are you thinking of?" Niall said when he got tired of the silence between them. Zayn opened his eyes, "nothing actually. If you wouldn't have talked I might have fallen asleep," he said chuckling and rubbing his eyes. "You sleep fast!" "Yea I do. I like sleeping." Niall giggled at him.  
Zayn sat up stretching his arms, "so, want to go now or do you want to stay longer?"   
Niall yawned as he sat up, "no we can go. I'm tired too." Zayn agreed with a nod and got up Niall followed him shortly after.   
He drove Niall to his house because he most certainly wasn't going to leave him walk alone at that time. He stopped the car exactly in front of Niall's door.  
"We can do something tomorrow if you want to," Zayn said not wanting to sound too easy but neither makes it too difficult for Niall.  
Niall shrugged and nodded at the same time, "yea sure. Call me and tell me what the 'something' is when you decide." "Or you can choose something since I have no idea what we could do here." Niall made a lazy chuckle and nodded, "yea sure."   
He was about to pick his things to leave but Zayn placed his hand on Niall's to stop him, "wait a second," he said softly almost a whisper.  
Niall looked at him curiously, his heart skipping a few beats when he felt the warmth from Zayn's hand moving to his own.  
Zayn took Niall's chin and pulled him closer to him and by then Niall's heart was beating like mad. Zayn smiled at him softly before he closed the gap between them and allowed their lips to touch.  
Niall was the one to make full contact, pressing his lips harder on Zayn's and he smiled letting out a content sigh.  
They didn't know when a soft kiss turned into a make out. Niall had one hand in Zayn's hair and the other one on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn's hands were on Niall's waist and lap. Tongues moving together between their mouths and Niall was taking deep breaths to catch up and not pull away at the lack of breath.   
Zayn felt sudden lights going on and off and he pulled away with a confused frown. "My mum," Niall explained deeply embearrassed by it.  
Zayn let out a soft chuckle, "oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow yea?" Niall nodded quickly, "definitely." He pecked Zayn's lips again and got out of the car, waiving at Zayn as he drove off.  
If Niall cared he would have realized he left his skateboard in Zayn's car, but at that moment he was in cloud nine and if his mum didn't call him from inside he would have remained at the door staring at nothing.  
Zayn texted Niall in the morning the first second he woke up. His eyes half closed and the light from the phone hurting his eyes.   
'Morning Nialler :) xx'  
Niall groaned when he heard his phone vibrate, squealed when he saw from who it was.  
'Morning Zee...slept well? :) xx'  
'Yea. I have your skateboard at mine...might have forgot it yesterday :P x'  
'Yea...figured I might have forgotten it in your car! x'  
'I could give it back to u tonight...'   
'Sure. Were will me meet?'  
'Have you thought of a place were we could go?'  
'No...we could decide that when we meet'  
'Kay. We could meet at d skate park at 8?'  
'Sure. Cya tonight at 8 :) xx'  
'Cyu xx'  
That wasn't the only contact by phone they did from the eight in the morning till when they were supposed to meet. Niall called Zayn to ask him what he was going to wear. Zayn called Niall to ask him if he thought of any place were to go. And they called each other for other million reasons.  
Zayn arrived ten minutes early. He sat on the skateboard playing Angry Birds on his phone and listening to music to pass the time.   
Niall arrived two minutes to eight and he hurried to Zayn, stopping in front of him to get his attention. Zayn looked up at Niall and pulled off his headphones, "hey." Niall smiled back, "hey. Did I make you wait much?" Zayn shook his head, "no it's okay, don't worry. I arrived early." He got up and put his phone back in his pocket.  
"So, um, were should we go?" Niall asked. Zayn shrugged, "since we didn't agree on anything I suggest we go around with the car and first thing we see and like we'll stop there. Good?" Niall chuckled and nodded, "yea sure." "Great, let's go." Zayn picked Niall's board and walked to his car, Niall standing exactly beside him.  
Zayn drove around however instead towards the area were most buildings were he drove to the abandoned area. Niall frowned in confusion and wondered if Zayn had any plan in mind.   
Zayn stopped the car in the middle of no where, trees on both sides of the road and Niall had no idea were they could have been. "Um, Z-Zayn...?" Zayn smiled assuring, "don't worry. Come on," he said and he got out of the car.  
Niall followed him still scared of what might happen and he blamed it on his mother since it's her who filled his mind with fumes. Zayn took his hand and giggled softly, "don't worry Nialler, I'm not going to eat you. I actually had something done. Don't panic though, it's nothing bad."  
Niall nodded and tried to relax as he followed Zayn. In a distance he saw that there were no more large trees which confuse your vision. He saw something similar to lights around and the closer they got the more he could make out what they were.   
Candles. A field filled with candles! Niall's heart kept beating fast, not because he was scared though.   
"Relax Niall," Zayn said chuckling as he opened the gate to the field. "But...oh my god! You planned this?" "Of course. You really believed I'd take you out without a complete plan what I would do?" "So you knew what we'll be doing! That's why you kept saying no when I said something!" Zayn nodded with a smile, "yea, I kinda did."  
Niall got in and Zayn walked him to the middle of the field. Niall could make out a table and that clicked him in his mind that Zayn might have made something to eat. "You cooked?" "No," Zayn said laughing, "my mum cooked. I just ordered things!" Niall chuckled, "okay." "So if you don't like the food blame my mum not me okay?" "I doubt that I wouldn't like it."  
They sat down, "how did you make all this in time though?" "My sisters. I told you, I just ordered and drew what I wanted." Niall laughed loudly, "you lazy ass!" "Hey! I had to make sure I'll make it in time okay? Plus I planned everything and that takes energy and time." Niall nodded but he kept laughing.  
They ate, chatting about random things and kicking each other beneath the table while teasing each other.   
Zayn put the remaining including plates and cutlery in a bag and he pulled Niall up to lie on the table. For Niall it was weird to lie down on a table but he ended up liking it for various reasons.  
First he was pressed into Zayn almost on top of him, second Zayn had his arms around him just in case he would fall off and third he got to look up at the sky, dark with millions of stars.   
They remained silent for most of the time, Zayn rubbing his thumb against Niall's shirt slowly. Niall had his head on Zayn's chest and he turned it to look at Zayn catching Zayn looking at him.  
Niall smiled softly at him and Zayn smiled back. Both moved towards each other. Niall moved his hand putting it on Zayn's neck and Zayn moved his slightly higher on Niall's waist. It felt ages till their lips finally met at Niall let a content sigh feeling Zayn smiling again his lips.  
Once again the kiss turned into a make out. Niall turned, lying on his chest on Zayn and Zayn had both his hands on Niall's back.   
They kept the kiss till their breath remained, Niall pulling away first. Zayn kept him close, kissing the sides of his face and along his jaw line slowly. Niall let out soft hums, keeping his eyes closed and massaging the back of Zayn's neck gently.  
Niall attached their lips together again, tongues immediately in contact. Niall got completely on Zayn and he moaned softly in Zayn's mouth. Zayn moved his hand down slowly, moving then under Niall's shirt making them in contact with Niall's skin.  
Niall shuddered and pulled away, "your hands are cold." "Sorry," Zayn said softly. "It's okay," Niall said almost a moan and he pressed his lips to Zayn's again.  
Zayn smiled and kissed him back eagerly. His hands didn't remain cold for much, soon turning sweaty with nervousness so he moved it higher up Niall's back.  
Niall bit Zayn's lip and pulled it making Zayn chuckle slightly. Niall smiled and opened his eyes to look at Zayn. Zayn was smiling back at him, biting on his lip from were Niall pulled.  
"You're not wearing your piercings," he pointed out. "Yea, I'm not." "Is it because of what I said yesterday?" "Maybe." "You don't have to remove them because of me you know?" Zayn nodded, "I know. I removed them because I wanted to."  
Niall smiled and kissed Zayn again. Zayn was kissing him hard and fast making him moan and getting him hard.   
"Zayn..." he moaned softly as Zayn kissed and bit on his jaw line.  
"What?" Zayn asked kissing down Niall's neck, sucking and forming a bright purple love bite.  
Niall let out a whiny moan and he moved his hands the best he could on Zayn's chest. Feeling that, Zayn moved his hands higher on Niall's back eventually pulling off his shirt.  
"I-It's cold!" Niall moaned biting his lip. "Sorry. Do you want to go to the car? Or maybe flip?" Niall nodded and Zayn sat up, allowing Niall to lie down on the table and he got on top of him.   
He immediately kissed on his neck and shoulder blade, lowering down to his chest leaving hickeys there as well.   
Niall moaned, trying to pull off Zayn's shirt but it kept getting stuck where Zayn's chest was touching his. Zayn chuckled and stood slightly up to pull off his shirt.  
Niall almost gasped, that was one hot body! Natural tan just like the rest of his skin, dark tattoos making him even more exciting than he already was. Not one of those extremely toned chests, it was just the right was for him. Niall looked at his chest and unconsciously licked his lips but soon heard Zayn chuckle and pulled him out of his stares. He wondered in what way Zayn might tease him then but all Zayn did was lean down on him again and kissed him.  
"Aren't you feeling cold?" Niall asked when Zayn's lips left his. "A bit, but it's okay." To all honesty Zayn was actually freezing but he didn’t mind that.  
His hand moved to unbutton Niall's jeans but looking at Niall's face to be sure that he wasn't uncomfortable by it. Seeing that Niall didn’t mind he continued pushing Niall’s jeans off. Niall blushed slightly as he looked down at Zayn. “Okay?” Zayn asked and Niall nodded softly, “if it’s not just stop me yea? I’ll stop any time if you don’t want it.” Niall smiled softly and nodded again, “yea sure.”  
One thing after the other and eventually all their clothes were out of the way, bare skin brushing against each other, hands moving everywhere and lips in contact with each other. “Zayn,” Niall breathed when he pulled away, “you’re trembling!” “I-I’m fine, d-don’t worry.” “Sure?” Zayn nodded, “yes. Y-You sure you want to c-continue?” “Zayn if you’re cold we can go somewhere else.” “I’m fine Niall, d-don’t worry about me, really.” “Okay then. And yes sure, go on.”  
Zayn nodded and he moved his hand down along Niall’s side slowly. He prepared him, slowly and gently, taking all his time with Niall and making sure he was fine before he pulled out his fingers and moved himself inside Niall. Niall moaned, throwing his head back with a long moan, his nails scratching along Zayn’s biceps.  
Zayn stopped, waiting for Niall to say something and shortly after Niall nodded, “okay, move.” Zayn did so, moving slowly inside Niall. Niall had no idea if he was even alive, the pleasure he was feeling was so big that he felt like he was dreaming. Moaning and begging for more until the pleasure became irresistible and he couldn’t do anything more but moan out loud and release on their chests. Zayn came shortly after him and he dropped down on him breathing deeply.   
The sweat on their body was making them even colder and Zayn trembled even more. “Let’s dress and go in the car Zayn, or you’re gonna end up freezing here.” Zayn nodded and pecked Niall’s lips, he got out of him and sat up. They cleaned themselves the best they could. The candles were off by then. They dressed up, Zayn took Niall’s hand and they went back in the car, sliding in the back seat, cuddled into each other and they fell asleep there.


End file.
